


Mending Broken Bridges

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	Mending Broken Bridges

“By a vote of four to zero, Frankie, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Frankie stood up and gave Caleb the angriest stare anyone had ever seen. “I sent my best friend home for you. I screwed my own game and potentially my personal friendship with someone I love more than anything for you. And this is how you repay me?”

“Oh shut up and go to the jury house and apologize to him then.”

“I used the veto on you and put my best friend on the block and watched him be evicted. And then you all turn around and pull this. Goodbye. And Nicole, I hope I get to cast my vote for you to win this.”

**

Julie and Frankie hugged and then sat down for Frankie’s exit interview. “We heard you say before you walked out here that you feel you messed up your own game by nominating Zach and having him leave the game. Why do you say that?”

“If I would have left Cody and Caleb on the block. Caleb would have left. I wouldn’t be sitting here right now if I had gotten him out two weeks ago. Zach wouldn’t have nominated me.” Frankie said honestly. “I don’t know what parts of it America saw, but I realized it basically as soon as he left the house the second time. I barely even got out of bed for almost a week. I realized really quickly, but way too late, that sending Zach home was a huge mistake.”

“We’ve heard you say a number of times this season that you have real personal feelings for Zach, is that still true?”

“Yes, definitely. I love him as a person without a doubt. He’s my best friend.”

“Alright. In the event you were the one evicted this evening, your fellow houseguests taped some goodbye messages for you.” Julie said as she cued the tapes. 

**

Frankie spent Thursday night sequestered in a hotel near the studio. He didn’t sleep much. The interviews he had done after his eviction had given him a lot to think about. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to Zach when they were finally alone without cameras. He needed to figure out how to make sure Zach understood exactly how horrible he felt and how much it hurt him to do what he did and then to say the things he said on top of it. He wasn’t expecting anything like what they’d had before, but he didn’t want to lose this kid who had become his best friend over a game that had originally brought them together in the first place.

The next morning, Frankie was ushered back to the studio to film his interview and highlights with Jeff which went by pretty uneventful. Frankie once again reiterated that Zach was his best friend and that he loved him as a person and always would. Finally, late Friday afternoon, Frankie was taken to the jury house.

**

“Who do you think it’s going to be?” Jocasta asked, mostly to Donny and Zach. Hayden had been out of the game almost as long as she had, so didn’t have the same gage the two newer members of the jury did.

“Well, it depends.”

“All about who got HOH really.”

“That’s true,” Hayden agreed with a nod. “If Nicole got the HOH we should be seeing Cody or Derrick.”

“I don’t know about that,” Donny said. “She was talking to them again. I think she’d be after Christine first.”

“If any of the detonators won, they probably nominated Nicole and Victoria so it would be one or the other of them coming in probably,” Zach thought aloud.

Frankie walked into the kitchen a few moments later. “The party has arrived!” he announced. Everyone looked up in shock. Zach froze as their eyes met. He couldn’t quite read the expression Frankie was wearing, it was one he’d never seen on that face before. Frankie smiled tenuously at Zach, forgetting the others were even in the room.

Zach bit his lip and took a deep breath. He then opened his arms towards Frankie which sparked a genuine smile across Frankie’s face as he rushed forward and into Zach’s arms. Zach pulled Frankie tightly to his chest. He nestled his lips next to Frankie’s ear and whispered as softly as he could. “I missed you. Regardless of that game, you’re still my best friend, and I still love you as a person. And I really missed you.”

When they pulled apart Frankie was smiling genuinely and the look Zach still didn’t have a word for was gone. Zach kept an arm around Frankie as the jury headed into the living room to watch the prepared DVD of the week’s happenings. When they sat on the couch, Zach took a corner and Frankie curled up next to him, his head falling onto Zach’s shoulder and an arm latching around Zach’s waist.

**

“That was complete shit. What the fuck did Caleb think he was doing?” Zach said stupidly when the video had finished.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I think Cody was scared of me and he got to Caleb and Derrick after Christine won the veto. But I don’t know.” Frankie said as he nuzzled into Zach’s chest.

**

A few hours later after the cameras left and the jurors were left to their own devices again, Hayden popped in a movie in the living room which Jocasta and Donny both decided to join him in watching. Zach however led Frankie off down the hallway towards the bedrooms. As soon as they reached the room Zach had claimed on his arrival at the jury house, Frankie dropped his suitcase and pushed Zach backwards onto the bed. Zach laughed and crawled into a more comfortable position, opening his arms toward Frankie. Frankie smiled and crawled onto the bed, letting his head land on Zach’s chest. Zach smiled and wrapped his arms around Frankie.

After a few minutes of silence, Frankie lifted his head to look at Zach who smiled in return. “I missed you,” Frankie said stupidly. “Like a lot.”

Zach smiled. “I missed you, too.”

Frankie smiled and started making out with Zach’s neck as had become his favorite pastime. Zach giggled out Frankie’s name a number of times before Frankie stopped and giggled along, flopping his head back to Zach’s chest. “I’m sorry,” Frankie mumbled once he had his breath back. “I’m so sorry about everything. Sending you home was the biggest mistake anyone has ever made in that game. I missed you so fucking much, Zach. I said shit I didn’t mean, to keep everyone else happy in that house and I regret it every time I think about it. Because I love you and I said so much shit about you that I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated me after you heard the half of it. And it hurts to think that a stupid fucking game could have ruined something as genuine and real and amazing as whatever it is that we have. And I just really hope that you can forgive me, because I don’t want to lose you in my life, Zach.”

“I guess we’re even then,” Zach mumbled. “Because when you see my interview with Jeff and the other media, you’re going to hate me, too. But I didn’t mean it. I do love you, Frankie. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life. You’re the smartest and funniest person I’ve ever met and those are two qualities that mean so much to me.”

Frankie snuggled into Zach’s arms. “Honestly, I just wish we could put all of that behind us and start over. I don’t know how possible that is, but I think we both made a lot of mistakes and said a lot of things we didn’t actually mean. But I love you more than anything and I don’t want to lose that because of our stupidity.”

“I think that sounds like the best idea I’ve ever heard in my life,” Zach mumbled. Without thinking he then placed a kiss on top of Frankie’s head. Frankie smiled into Zach’s chest.


End file.
